Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-6(-1+3x)-2(-x+5)}$
Distribute the ${-6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-6(}\gray{-1+3x}{)} - 2(-x+5) $ $ {6-18x} - 2(-x+5) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 6-18x {-2(}\gray{-x+5}{)} $ $ 6-18x + {2x-10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-18x + 2x} + {6 - 10}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-16x} + {6 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-16x} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-16x-4$